Reincarnations
by Wing012
Summary: [Shounenai] Five kids finds out who they were in their past life. Now they will have to deal with their everyday life and their new ones as well.
1. Threatened to be Tantei

**Summary**- Two thousand years after the Great War which caused youkai to be common knowledge among Ningenkai, Urameshi Yuusuke is now Noriyuki Akikaze, a 15 year old boy who has tremendous reiki and is a hanyou. Finding out you were Yuusuke, the great warrior from the War, as your past life is surprising. Finding out you've been threatened to being Koenma's Tantei is shocking! Along with Kiyomi, the reincarnation of Kazuma Kuwabara and his best friend, they have to find the other reincarnations of their friends and prevent any demons from causing trouble. But they got more help on the way. Three really. Ketsui, a hi-youkai who is cold and aloof with the power of the Jagan and Kokuryuuha on his side. Miharu, a seemly normal ningen but with the power to manipulate plants to do her bidding as well as boys. Ryuuichi, another seemly normal ningen who seems to be able to control the air/wind and has the IQ of 165. With these four on the demons' tails, let's just say things are gonna be a lot more interesting.

**Rated**- T

**Warnings**- Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, OCs

**Genre**- Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama

**Pairings**- Aki/Aimi, Ryuuichi/Miharu, Kiyomi/Satsuki, one-sided Hideki/Kiyomi

**Background Pairings**- Kurama/Hiei, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yuusuke/Keiko, Koenma/Botan

**A/N**- I thank you for clicking on this story. Please give it a chance. None of the canon characters are paired with any OCs. I'm sorry for any OOCness. Oh yea. Can anyone tell me if Yuusuke's a Mazoku or a Toushin? Cause it's getting a bit confusing when some writers write Mazoku and the others write Toushin...And can someone tell me what's the difference?

Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**- Yea. Sure. Crush my dreams why don't you. Tch. -walks off-

* * *

**Reincarnations**

* * *

I'm offering a deal here. Seeing how you've served me well, I will look past the fact you're a demon and give you a choice. To live another life. A second chance. But you won't remember your past life. Will you accept it?

I don't know.

Will you accept?

Maybe.

Will you?

Didn't I just say maybe!

Yes or no?

Fine! No!

Why?

It's not worth it. I'd rather be dead and remember my friends than lose them and start another life.

Is it really?

I'm not answering your god damned questions!

Think about it, Urameshi Yuusuke. Is it?

Don't use your tricks on me, Enma.

This is no trick. Choose.

----------------------------------------

_Shit! I can't dodge...WHAT THE HELL!_

"Kuwabara! No!"

"Heh. Looks like this time, you owe me, Urameshi." Blood was coughed up as the man looked at his friend.

_You can't do this to me... You're my best friend...no..._

"No! You can't!"

He smirked, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin. "Tell Yukina...I thought of her...at the last...moment of...my life...and that...I love her..."

_Baka...tell her yourself...she's waiting for you...why...?_

"I'm...counting on you...Urameshi...no...Yuusuke..."

Last breath and a scream was heard. "KUWABARA!"

_WHY! You weren't meant to die! That was for me! Kuwabara!_

"NO!" He rushed forward in rage at the demon who was laughing, not caring if he died, just so he can avenge his friend.

"Idiot!"

"Yuusuke!"

---------

"Noriyuki!"

Aki yawned as he heard someone call out his name. He smacked his lips as he looked up and saw the math teacher looking down at him with an irritated expression on him. He brushed his amber brown hair from his partly opened eyes. He sat up straight and looked at the teacher with his hazel colored eyes. He blinked and thought, Oh shit...

"Noriyuki Akikaze, mind telling me what the answer to that problem is?" the adult growled out, crossing his arms and glaring down at him.

Aki looked at the blackboard boredly and looked back at his teacher. "It's a 'not possible' problem. You can't solve it. Isn't that right, _Takahashi-sensei_?"

He smirked as he noticed that the older man was glaring at him with such intensity that he can see sparks in his eyes. Aki thought he wasn't going to get an answer until he heard him. "Yes...that is correct." and Takahashi walked off to stand in front of the class. "I want you all to do problems 1 to 25 on page 183. Due tomorrow. Now dismissed." He waved his hand and the bell rang at that moment. Aki packed up his things and walked out of his math class, yawning and going to his next class, History.

As Aki walked to his next class, he couldn't help but wonder why he kept having dreams. Dreams that included Yuusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama Minamino, and Hiei Jaganshi. Aki knew of their names. They were in the history books after all. They had fought in the Great War two thousand years ago and saved Ningenkai and Reikai, though it cost them their lives. Oddly enough, his dreams were in Yuusuke's point of view. Everything he saw was from the warlord's eyes. It was both exciting and scary. He saw how the warrior's adventures first began: when Yuusuke died and then was reborn.

It scared him, although he was used to it. The dreams had started when he was 14, last year on his birthday.

He yawned once more and walked inside the classroom, going to his seat near the back. History was the only class, besides P.E, that he actually bothered to pay attention in. It was fun, comparing his dreams to the events in the book. The teacher came in after the bell rang and looked at everyone in the class.

"Last week, we've learned about the Three Worlds. Can anyone name them?" the teacher asked. A few hands raised but he called on someone who hadn't. "Noriyuki-san, please name the Three Worlds."

Aki inhaled and listed them off. "Reikai or the Spirit World. Ningenkai or the Human World. Lastly, Makai or the Demon World. There is also the Netherworld or Meikai but that's another subject."

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed at the fourth world but said nothing about it. The hands fell down and he nodded. "Right. Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. Before the Great War, Ningenkai had no idea that these other two worlds existed. That is, until Akitaka, an A-class demon, began collecting power which started the Great War. But before that, we must learn about the Reikai Tantei."

He walked over to the chalkboard and wrote down **Urameshi Yuusuke**. "Some of you might recognize the name from the stories and the monument we have. He had died saving a little boy and Botan, a ferry girl or the Grim Reaper as some of us know, told him that it wasn't his time to die yet. Which caused him to meet," He wrote down **Botan** and **Koenma** above Yuusuke. "Koenma, the son of Enma-sama, the God of the Underworld, King of Reikai. After some while, he was returned back to life and became a Spirit Detective." He wrote (Grim Reaper) underneath Botan's name and (God of Underworld) under Koenma's.

He wrote down **Kurama** and **Hiei** next to Yuusuke. "He then met Kurama and Hiei who had stolen Reikai's three treasures. Not the best way to meet your soon-to-be team mates. I'm sure you can read your textbook to find out what happens." He wrote **Kazuma Kuwabara** next to Yuusuke. "Kuwabara went to the same school as him and always challenged Yuusuke to a fight. The two became friends when they went to Genkai's temple. And that's about all I'll tell you as you can read the rest in your book." He drew a line underneath Koenma and drew a line that connected the four male's names to that line. He wrote down Reikai Tantei underneath the four's names. "And they made up the Reikai Tantei and were well-known throughout Makai."

He looked around the class to see they all were writing down notes. Aki was staring at the board in an interested way before taking out his notebook and jotting something down. He already knew these things but it was helpful to remember them, just incase he might need them in the future.

"For homework..." Majority of the class groaned as they heard what he said and the teacher couldn't help but smile. "Oh don't whine. It's nothing serious. Just want a paper on what you know about the Three Worlds and the Reikai Tantei. It'll be due at the end of this week!" The bell rang and they all piled out. Aki walked out calmly and when he was out of the room, he ran down the hall and out the school doors. He exited the school grounds and walked down the streets.

"Oi! Aki!" Aki turned around to see a girl his age running up to him. She had light orange hair that reached to her chin only and sky blue eyes. She wore the girl's uniform; a red sailor outfit. The color of the Sarayashiki High had changed from dark blue to red about five years ago.

"Yomi." Aki greeted, grinning at her. The girl caught up and they both walked together. When they turned the corner from the school, Aki looked at her. "So what is it?"

"What? Can't a girl just walk down the streets with her best friend anymore?" she teased, smiling.

Aki playfully punched her on the arm. Kiyomi was his best friend since elementary school, after saving her from a bunch of older boys who were picking on her. After that, Kiyomi trained herself to become stronger and was now the second strongest punk after Aki. Weird for a girl, yes, but she was unique and didn't care what others think of her. "Yes but you live the other way."

Kiyomi sighed. "You caught me. Anyway, I was wondering how Atia is doing."

"Why don't you come over and see? I'm sure she'll enjoy the company." Aki suggested. Kiyomi jumped up, excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Kiyomi, calm down. You're causing strange looks from the people walking near us."

--------------------

"I'm home and I brought Yomi with me!" Aki shouted to the house, taking off his shoes with Kiyomi copying him. The two walked in and saw his mother up and cooking something.

"Ah. Kiyo-chan, I haven't seen you in so long." she said, smiling at the orange head girl.

Kiyomi smiled back. "How's the baby doing?"

"Quite well. The doctor's says it's going to be a healthy baby."

Noriyuki Atia was six months pregnant with a baby. Aki never knew how seeing as he never knew his father since he had left them when he was two years old. Also, Aki knew that his mother wasn't seeing anyone right now. Plus, Atia never answered whenever the two asked her. She just smiles and her eyes have a weird gleam in them.

"Yea well, I hope it's gonna be a boy." he muttered. Kiyomi whacked him over the head.

"A girl wouldn't be that bad."

"At least if it's a boy, he'll inherit some fighting skills from mom." Aki said, grinning. Atia smiled while Kiyomi rolled her eyes. The three knew of Atia's school days and how she struck terror into people's hearts whenever her name was mentioned. Like mother, like son.

"So you're saying if the baby's gonna be a girl, it won't?" Kiyomi said in mock anger. She even placed her hands on her hips and glared for good measure. Aki wasn't fooled by the act but decided to play along.

"N-no. At least if the baby's going to be a boy, he'll hit harder. DON'T HIT ME!" Aki said, cowering. Kiyomi fake glared at him as the two kids' eyes met and the two laughed. Atia sighed and went back to cooking. It was a ritual sort of thing. It wasn't anything serious. They enjoy playing with each other.

"Hey, Atia, what are you cooking anyway?" Kiyomi suddenly asked, looking at the mother.

"Mixing the batter for cookies." she said.

"Cookies?" the two repeated, ears perking up like an animal's. Atia laughed at the adorable expressions on the two most feared kids in the city. It was hilarious. It reminded her of when they were younger.

"Yes but I must prepare them. Go do you homework or something. Tuition is so hard to pay these days..." Atia said before turning to her child. "Good thing you managed to find a job, Aki-chan."

Aki forced a smile and said, "Yea...good thing. Come on Yomi, let's go wait upstairs in my room." Without another word, he grabbed her wrist and led them upstairs. He locked the door and turned to Kiyomi who was looking at him, suspicious.

"Alright. What's going on?" she demanded, noticing the nervous look upon his face.

"Just don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" he said. Kiyomi looked at him before nodding. "I don't have a job. The truth is, I've been selling a few hiruiseki that I've gotten from a friend of mine."

Kiyomi's eyes widened. "Hiruiseki...but only Koorime shed them and they all live on the Glacier that's in Makai. They never go down from the island...Well except for that Koorime who was the twin of the Forbidden Child, Yukina was it?"

"Yea. The Koorime I befriended, her name's Satsuki and she came down because she was searching for someone. She didn't tell me who. Just that she was searching for someone."

"Alright and how exactly did you get her to agree to sheding tear gems for you?" Kiyomi asked, suspecting something.

"Well, I told her that I'll help her search for that someone if she'll help me with my money troubles."

"And..."

"She agreed and told me who she was searching for."

"And..."

"I've been trying to find that person since three months ago."

"And?"

"And what?"

Kiyomi whacked him over the head. "Baka! Who is she searching for!"

Aki rubbed his head and said, "Her sibling. Wouldn't tell me the gender though I suspect it's a boy since she said 'Forbidden Child' as well. She only told me that her sibling will have youko in their blood since her father was a silver youko."

"Baka! How do you expect to find a youko in Ningenkai? Especially a silver one! You know they're extremely rare!"

"I know, which is why Satsuki was reluctant for me to help her. And only when I told her that I knew someone with a strong sixth sense did she finally agree." Aki explained quickly.

"Strong...sixth sense...AKI! You better not have been talking about me!" Kiyomi yelled, suddenly standing up and looking as if she wanted to strangle him.

Aki instantly covered his head, fearing he will get whacked over the head again or something worse. "Sorry but I was desperate and so was she. Do you know how long she's been in this world! At least half a year!"

Kiyomi sat back down on the bed and sighed heavily. "I'm surprised she lasted that long without someone figuring out what she is."

"Yea. I was surprised too but that doesn't matter. So are you going to help?" Aki asked, looking at the orange haired girl in the eyes. He even did the Puppy Dog Look for good measure. Kiyomi sighed and then nodded, knowing he wouldn't give up until she agreed either way. Aki cheered. "Great! Then we can get started!"

"How exactly?"

Aki blinked before thinking, putting his index finger on his chin. "Haven't thought that far yet..." If Kiyomi was an anime character, she would have sweatdropped.

--------------------

"A Koorime's gone down from the Glacier looking for her sibling."

"And I care because...?"

There was a sigh. "They haven't told you?"

The shorter person blinked. "Huh? What do you mean, Honou?"

The taller one's cheeks became pink. "Must you call me that?"

"Yes. Now what do you mean?"

"You're going to have to ask your parents, Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" the shorter one questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

The other shrugged. "Whatever..." She grinned. "Honou."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop when we find out that I wasn't a girl in my past life and you're the reincarnation of Youko Kurama!"

"Kitsune, you come up with the most weirdest things..."

"It's part of the personality in which you love."

"If only that wasn't true..." The boy shook his head while the girl laughed softly. He smiled at the girl.

"So what are we going to do?"

The boy's smile turned into a smirk. "What else?" The girl sighed.

"The dragon is embracing his inner youkai..." She pretended that she was holding a mic and began talking real low to be more dramatic. "Be prepare for the end of the worlds as the dragon's wind destroys everything in his path but then comes back to his senses after accidentally killing his girlfriend who coincidently is me, the narrator but that's beside the point as the dragon, also called Honou by his girlfriend, is going to take over the worlds thanks to his inner youkai which is quite deadly and wants to have sex with me quite badly since that's how youkai are and..."

The boy shook his head before he sorted out what the girl's run-on sentence contained. "Kitsune! I'm not interested in sex right now!" The girl laughed as the boy groaned.

"Oh come on. You know you wanna!"

"You horny, perverted silver youko..." The girl stuck out her tongue while the other laughed at his girlfriend's immaturity.

--------------------

Aki looked at the blue haired girl that was currently sitting on a floating oar in disbelief. "Say wha?"

The girl nodded. "I'm here to take you to Koenma-sama!"

You all are probably wondering what the hell is going on, huh?

**Flashback**

Aki was walking down the streets in a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Seeing how it was Sunday, he didn't have to go to school and was heading to Kiyomi's house to hang around and maybe play a few video games when suddenly, he was pulled by his arm into a clearing in the park that was surrounded by trees and bushes. He shook his head to clear it and was about to strike his kidnapper when he got a proper look at the said kidnapper. It was then he was glad he didn't hit the person. He didn't want to hit a girl. Especially one as weird as her.

She had blue hair with purple eyes. She held an oar in her hand and wore a pink kimono. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Hello Akikaze-kun!"

Aki blinked as he stared at the girl's hair. It was so...blue. "You...look familiar..."

The girl blinked before smiling again. "I suppose I should. I'm mentioned in the history books a few times. My name's Botan."

Aki's eyes widened when he heard the name. "Y-you're that ferry girl who's known as the Grim Reaper and was the Reikai Tantei's assistant and is really happy and perky all the time and in love with--"

"I get the point, Akikaze-kun." Botan interrupted, a bit embarrassed at the last comment.

"Just call me Aki. Akikaze's just too long. Don't know what my mom was thinking..." he said, trailing off.

Botan grinned. "Okay then, Aki."

"So what are you doing here in Ningenkai?"

"I'm here to take you to Koenma-sama!"

**Flashback Ended**

"But why do I need to go to Koenma?" Aki asked, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not dying am I?"

Botan smiled again which caused Aki to step back a step since the ferry girl had smiled a lot since the beginning of the conversation. "No. You're not scheduled to die just yet. He'll tell you when you get there. We also need to get Kiyomi-chan as well."

Aki blinked before saying, "Huh?"

--------------------

Koenma rubbed his temples. He was getting too old for this. Even though he already was but still...maybe he should try hiring older Tantei.

Kiyomi and Aki were currently arguing over something that Koenma didn't bother to pay attention to.

"Look! There's no point denying it!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Oh?.!" Aki said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm telling you! Just admit it!"

"Well I think you're wrong!"

"No. You're wrong! Youko Kurama is the most beautiful youko in all of Makai history!" You would have thought that by the way they were arguing, it had to be something important. Koenma couldn't take it anymore and began banging his head against his paper filled desk. Botan, who had been watching the two teens argue, heard the bangs and looked over at her boss.

"Um...Koenma-sama? Are you alright?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." Koenma mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Reikou is!" Aki yelled.

"They're both thieves!"

"So!"

"Youko Kurama!"

"Reikou!"

"QUIET!" Koenma had finally snapped. The two quickly shut their mouths but glared at each other. Koenma sighed at the quiet and then cleared his voice. "I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here."

"Well duh." Aki said. Kiyomi whacked him over the head. The boy clutched his head and glared at the girl who just ignored him.

"Thank you. Anyway, I've called the two of you here because I've been watching you since last year."

Kiyomi gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "Stalker!"

Koenma was really beginning to lose his temper as Botan and Aki began snickering. "No...It's my duty as the Reikai ruler to watch over people. Anyway, I've been observing you and have decided that you two are perfect for being the Reikai Tantei."

"What?" Aki said, mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Reikai...Tantei?" Kiyomi repeated, surprised.

Then, in perfect union, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

"We can't be Tantei." Kiyomi argued.

"It's just not possible." Aki added.

"We have no experience!" Kiyomi said.

"We're not doing it!" they both exclaimed. Koenma rubbed his temples. He had anticipated the reactions he would be getting. He seriously needed to get a new team of Tantei. His old ones had somehow gotten killed about three years ago and once the youkai had discovered that there wasn't any Tantei, they had caused mayhem whenever they wanted. The ruler of Reikai had decided to choose the reincarnations of the Reikai Tantei that he had favored the most. Yuusuke and his team. It was hard finding out who were their reincarnations but he finally found them a year ago.

"Look, I've been searching a whole year and came across your files." Koenma held up two files. Aki saw his name on one of them and Kiyomi's on the other. "What I found in your files were most interesting."

"Interesting how?" Aki asked, eyes narrowing. He liked his privacy and, god or no god, didn't like anyone knowing things he himself doesn't know.

Koenma opened the files and stated, "Well, Aki, you are the reincarnation of Urameshi Yuusuke while your girlfriend there--"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Aki exclaimed while Kiyomi was blushing furiously. Botan was stifling her laughter.

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Really now? It says in your file that you two are really close."

"Yes. Close as in best friends close. She's my best friend." Aki explained, crossing his arms.

"Really? Well, that makes it so much more weirder. Kiyomi is the reincarnation of Kuwabara Kazuma."

"SAY WHAT?" Kiyomi yelled, eyes wide.

"Tell me you're kidding." Aki said, mouth slightly opened in shock.

"No I am not." Koenma said seriously. "Do you see why I need you two to be my Reikai Tantei?"

"Yes but I'd still rather not become one." Kiyomi said. "I got my own grades to worry about."

"Yes. Me too." Aki said. "The teachers already hate me since I fight so much so I'd rather not skip classes too much."

"I see..." Koenma needed them to help him. The youkai crime rates were going up and he seriously needed their help. He didn't want to resort to this but he had no choice! "Very well but I have a proposal for you two."

"What kind?" Aki asked, curious. Kiyomi leaned in a bit but it was barely noticeable.

"If you become my Reikai Tantei, I won't kill you." There was silence before Aki broke it.

"That's not a proposal! That's a freaking threat!" he yelled, standing up and pointing at the ruler. Kiyomi sweatdropped as did Botan.

"It's not a threat but a deal. You become my Tantei and I won't kill you off."

"T-that's...That's blackmail!" Aki spluttered out.

"No it's not." Koenma said calmly.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned their attention to the orange haired girl sitting next to Aki. Her sky blue eyes were pinned at Koenma.

"Say what!" Aki exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding, Yomi!"

Botan and Koenma tensed at the nickname, remembering a certain demon lord two thousand years ago. Kiyomi turned to her reincarnated friend. "No I'm not. Besides," she smirked, "It might even be fun. After all, fighting against demons..."

Aki slumped back down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fine. Seeing how Yomi's doing it, I'm in."

Botan cheered while Koenma began sucking on his pacifier. "Great, great. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how to use your powers?" The two teens raised an eyebrow at him with a look on their face that said 'Geez-what-do-you-think?' on them. Koenma coughed. "I can't really help you since Genkai had been the one who had trained Yuusuke and Kuwabara had trained on his own. Botan!"

The ferry girl jumped, startled. "Y-yes?"

"Think you can teach them what they need to know?" the ruler asked, sucking on his pacifier some more.

"Yes! Come on kids! Let's get training!" Botan summoned her oar and carried Kiyomi and Aki on it and they flew out of the office.

Koenma's ogre, George, came in through the door nervously. "Do you really think they can do it, Koenma sir?"

"Mmm...I certainly hope so." he said.

"Why Koenma-sama?"

"The youkai are getting restless!" Koenma exclaimed. "Why else! Now, ogre, get me some tea and onigiri!"

George ran out of the room while Koenma stared intently at the other three files on his desk. Aki and Kiyomi's files were on the side. The three files were important since they were the other reincarnations of the Tantei. But what Koenma didn't understand was why there were three when there should only be two more.

"This is just getting confusing!"


	2. A Serious Case of Deja Vu

Genre- Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama

Warnings- Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, OCs, OOC

Pairings- Aki/Aimi, Ryuuichi/Miharu, Kiyomi/Satsuki, one-sided Hideki/Kiyomi

Background Pairings- Kurama/Hiei, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yuusuke/Keiko, Koenma/Botan

**A/N**- Bored...just updating since I just want to get this story idea out of my freaking head! So yea, I don't mind if no one's reading this or reviewing. I just need this idea out of my head...

**Disclaimer**- Why else do you think I have this thing here?

* * *

_Previously on **Reincarnations**..._

"Just don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" he said. Kiyomi looked at him before nodding. "I don't have a job. The truth is, I've been selling a few hiruiseki that I've gotten from a friend of mine."

Kiyomi's eyes widened. "Hiruiseki...but only Koorime shed them and they all live on the Glacier that's in Makai. They never go down from the island...Well except for that Koorime who was the twin of the Forbidden Child, Yukina was it?"

"Yea. The Koorime I befriended, her name's Satsuki and she came down because she was searching for someone. She didn't tell me who. Just that she was searching for someone."

-----**x**-----

"A Koorime's gone down from the Glacier looking for her sibling."

"And I care because...?"

There was a sigh. "They haven't told you?"

-----**x**-----

Koenma was really beginning to lose his temper as Botan and Aki began snickering. "No...It's my duty as the Reikai ruler to watch over people. Anyway, I've been observing you and have decided that you two are perfect for being the Reikai Tantei."

"What?" Aki said, mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Reikai...Tantei?" Kiyomi repeated, surprised.

-----**x**-----

George ran out of the room while Koenma stared intently at the other three files on his desk. Aki and Kiyomi's files were on the side. The three files were important since they were the other reincarnations of the Tantei. But what Koenma didn't understand was why there were three when there should only be two more.

"This is just getting confusing!"

* * *

**Reincarnations**

* * *

Kuwabara...you weren't originally a Tantei were you?

Nope! I just sort of joined at the Saint Beasts mission.

I see...and yet you still participated in the missions? Even though it wasn't your job? But only a choice?

Of course! I can't let Urameshi have all the credit! Especially the shrimp. Hard to believe he was Yukina's brother...

I see...

So then, Enma. Why am I here?

Yes. Well, do you want do have a second chance at life?

Do I ever! Of course! I want to see Yukina once more...

Yes but I should tell you that if you do, you won't remember anything in your life.

Say what?.! Now that isn't fair!

So then, Kuwabara Kazuma, will you still want another chance?

----------------------------------------

_Urameshi! Damnit! He can't dodge that attack! _

Feet quickly ran in front of the brunet. Just when the sword went through him.

"Kuwabara! No!"

"Heh. Looks like this time, you owe me, Urameshi." Blood was coughed up as the man looked at his friend.

_Looks like Urameshi beat me once more..._

"No! You can't!"

_Ah my darling Yukina...I hope she won't be too mad at me for going without saying good-bye..._

He smirked, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin. "Tell Yukina...I thought of her...at the last...moment of...my life...and that...I love her..."

"Kuwabara..." was what was whispered from the brunet.

"I'm...counting on you...Urameshi...no...Yuusuke..."

_I have no more regrets...Sayonara Yukina...Kurama...Hiei...Yuusuke..._

Last breath and a scream was heard. "KUWABARA!"

---------

The long sound of the alarm was heard throughout the orange painted walls. Kiyomi threw off her covers as she pressed the snooze button on her white alarm clock. She scratched her head before running her hand through her light orange hair. She rubbed her sky blue eyes and trotted over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She emerged ten minutes later, looking more awake and went back to her room, picking out her uniform and changed out of her pjs. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where an older female was sitting on a chair and occasionally eating the pancakes before her and reading the newspaper. Kiyomi took her seat at the table and began pouring maple syrup on her pile of pancakes.

"So what's in the papers, nee-san?" Kiyomi asked, curious and stuffing herself full of the pancakes.

The newspaper was lowered to reveal a mass of light brown hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. "The full moon's in a four days. And there's been reports on people mysteriously fainting all around. They suspect it has something to do with soul-sucking demons."

"Uh huh..." Kiyomi quickly finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Even if she was a girl, she still was a punk and didn't bother with proper manners. She stood up, walking to the doorway, and put on her shoes. She ran out the door after yelling, "Ja ne, nee-san!"

She continued running down the streets to her school, not stopping until she bumped into someone. She picked herself up and found herself looking at a pair of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a girl the same age as her. She had black hair that reached to her shoulders and wore the girl's uniform.

"Ouch. Who the hell--oh. It's you." the black haired girl said.

"Hm. Yukimoto-san."

"Hanabishi-san." The tension in the air had gotten heavier and all the students around them could feel the difference. They hurried inside the school building, leaving the two girls to continue staring at each other.

"Yo! Yomi! Aimi-chan!" The tension was broken as an amber haired boy by the name of Aki came to the scene. Yukimoto Aimi stormed off while Kiyomi glared at the girl's retreating back. "Hey. Yomi? You okay?"

Kiyomi snapped out of her glare and turned her attention to Aki who was looking at her, confused. "Yea. I'm fine. Let's get to class."

Aki grinned. "Great!"

--------------------

Botan's training was a weird experience for Kiyomi. She always knew that her sixth sense was high. Her older sister, Ichigo, had a stronger sixth sense so Kiyomi always assumed it ran in the family but she can't know for sure since their parents were dead, having been killed in a fire.

But the fact that she'll be wielding a sword made from her reiki was just weird. How was she supposed to hold it? Wouldn't it disappear? She knew it was possible, since that was Kuwabara's weapon but **reading** about it was different from actually _doing_ it. She was afraid that if she did manage to get into a mission and a demon came to attack her, the rei-ken would disappear and she'll be left defenseless.

It was a common fear. After all, she's never been in a battle before with demons. It was different from fighting against humans. At least against those punks from the other gangs, she could win since they had no powers or special abilities. They were just normal people who just so happens to rub the Hanabishi the wrong way and usually end up kissing the cement street.

Kiyomi mentally laughed at the memories of the moment after she exited the school. A gang from Kurohi High had been foolishly enough to pick a fight with her and Aki. They had won the fight ten minutes later and Botan had appeared, giving them a tape.

So here they were, in Kiyomi's room, and waiting for Aki to come back from the kitchen. Kiyomi was sitting cross-legged on the carpet floor and the door to her room opened and then closed. Aki plopped down next to her and pushed the tape in the VCR player. There was static at first before it showed a picture of Koenma looking like that lady from Paramount's Studio. Kiyomi and Aki sweatdropped at the short clip which displayed that.

"Does he have that much free time?" Aki asked, amused. The orange head girl shook her head and focused her attention back to the tape.

Koenma appeared and it seemed he was sitting in his desk. "Aki, Kiyomi, this tape contains your first mission. Don't worry about anyone listening to this. Only those with high spirit awareness can hear this. Anyone else will only hear static." Kiyomi's mind flashed to Ichigo but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Anyway, Botan is busy with me so she couldn't tell you of this mission. My father's vault, which contained the Three Treasures, was broken into once more and I'm afraid you need to get them back in a week."

Kiyomi exchanged looks with Aki. "Deja vu?" she mumbled.

"Hell yea." the reincarnated hanyou replied.

"The security tapes had captured the images of the thieves. Yes. Plural. There are a total of three. Again. We were fortunate to be able to identify them." There was then an image of a black haired, midnight blue eyed girl. "This is Miharu. We don't have much info on her, however." Then the picture flashed to a rather ugly demon with three horns and tan skin. "This is a soul-sucking demon, much like Gouki from Hiei's group. His name is Rikugo and he's only a D-class." Another picture, this time of a dark blue haired, crimson red eyed boy, came to the screen. "Ketsui, a C-class fire demon." The screen went back to Koenma. "Find them before the week ends or else my father will come back from the grave and kill me for letting those three treasures get stolen again." and the screen went blank.

Kiyomi got up from her seat and got the tape, staring at it in her hands. She looked at Aki. "Well?"

Aki sighed. "How are we exactly going to find them?"

Kiyomi shrugged. "Maybe that place where I'm getting a bunch of bad feeling about. And the fact that it's not raining over there."

"Huh?" Kiyomi pointed out the window and to an area where there seemed to be a slight glow in the forest and, true to what Kiyomi said, wasn't raining. "Well, I suppose that's a good place to start. Ready to go?"

Kiyomi smirked and tossed the tape onto her bed. "Hell yea. Do you even have to ask?"

--------------------

"They aren't ready for them!" Botan exclaimed to the god. "This will just be a repeat of Yuusuke's case!"

"Yes but I just can't let them get it! The fact that someone has managed to bypass the security is enough that they are a force to be afraid of. If word gets out that the Reikai Palace has been broken into _two times_ and managed to steal the exact same treasures, youkai from all over will be trying 24/7!" Koenma cried.

Botan sighed and then crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose I should go assist them then?"

"Not yet. I need to see what will happen first." He turned to the screen, ignoring the Grim Reaper.

"Koenma-sama!"

--------------------

Kiyomi looked around them. It was so silent in the forest. They had been attacked a few times by lower demons, around E-class, but they had made quick work of them. They were nearing the area where it wasn't raining and her sixth sense was telling her that something big was going on around there. When they arrived at the clearing, they made sure to mask their reiki and hid behind the trees.

There were three people in the clearing. Kiyomi thought back to the tape. The girl was Miharu, the normal-looking boy was Ketsui, and the demonic looking one was Rikugo.

Ketsui had dark blue hair which reached a few inches pass his shoulders and was tied back with a hair tie. His eyes were crimson red and looked like the color of blood. He wore a black tank top with a pair of black pants and had a katana strapped to his left side. Around his forehead was a white head band and there was a cord around his neck, although it was tucked underneath his shirt. He had the Demon slayer in his hands.

Miharu had black hair with a few silver strands and they reached to her lower back which was tied down by a white ribbon. Her eyes were midnight blue and had looked black at a certain angle. She wore what seemed to be a uniform; a white buttoned blouse, a black unzipped vest, a knee long black skirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes. Around her neck were three necklaces but they were all tucked inside her blouse. In her hand was the Mirror of Forlorn Hope.

Rikugo was probably about seven feet tall and had tanned skin. Three horns were on his head and his eyes were beady black. In his hand was the Orb. He was laughing evilly. At least, that's what Kiyomi thinks.

"Man that was great. I didn't believe that ningen girl could actually pull it off." he said, looking at Miharu. The girl was looking at the Mirror in her hand.

"It was rather easy. Ever since Kurama-san and Hiei-san had been captured by Reikai when they stole these artifacts, no one dared to steal them." she said to herself than to the others. "Mirror of Forlorn Hope...Such a powerful object that shows your reflection yet grants you greatest desire...kaa-san..."

Ketsui was looking at her with a weird look in his eyes. "Miharu, what are you mumbling about now?"

Miharu looked up from the Mirror and gave a smile to the fire demon. "Oh nothing. So...haven't you heard enough now, you two?"

Kiyomi instantly tensed. How did the girl find them, even after they had masked their reiki? No...Maybe she was talking about her allies. Kiyomi bit her lower lip, a habit she had developed when she was nervous.

"So we have spies?" Ketsui asked, amused. "Why don't you come on out since we already sensed you two."

Aki and Kiyomi exchanged looks and nodded. They came out from behind the trees they were hiding behind and Kiyomi's sky blue eyes met with midnight blue ones.

"Who are you two?" Rikugo demanded.

"Aki and Kiyomi, Reikai Tantei at you service." Aki introduced, doing a little bow. "And we're here to get back the Three Treasures you three have stolen."

"Sorry but I don't have time to be arrested." and Miharu left the clearing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rikugo shouted, taking a step forward. Ketsui had already begun chased after her.

"Deja vu, again?" Kiyomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yea again." Aki replied.

"That was Kurama's line, right? What Miharu just said."

"Yup."

"Let's get down to business." and the two blocked Rikugo's path to go after his two allies. "Now give us that Orb and we'll be sure to put in a good word for you up in Reikai."

Rikugo laughed again. "Right. I'll love to see you two fight against me."

"Must they all laugh?" Kiyomi asked, deadpanned.

"You doubt our skills? Fine! Let's rumble!" Right when Aki had said that, Rikugo had picked him up from the ground and was currently dangling from the ground.

"You should say duel. It'll sound much more funnier." Kiyomi mused. "I knew I've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Yomi! Shut up and get me down!" Aki yelled. Kiyomi sighed and summoned her rei-ken. She jumped up into the air and tried to aim at Rikugo's eyes. The demon dropped Aki in the midst of grabbing the sword. Aki landed on his butt and glared at the soul-eating demon. "That's it! You're going down!"

And the next following moments are too graphic to write out. But if you must know, Rikugo had lost due to the fact that Aki had shot a rei-gun at his mouth when he had been laughing again, remembering his lessons that the skin of a soul-eating demon is as strong as steel or something close to it but the inside wasn't. Kiyomi had doubled over laughing at how similar it was to how Yuusuke had defeated Gouki and then they collapsed onto the ground due to exhaustion. A few minutes later, Botan came and took them back to Aki's house where they were healed and rested. Atia had been sleeping peacefully in her room, unaware of what her son and his friend had been doing the entire time.

--------------------

Atia knocked on the door to Aki's room. "Aki-chan? Are you awake?" There was no answer from the room so she knocked again, a bit louder, and opened the door. She peered inside.

Aki was lying on the bed, still asleep, and Kiyomi (she was surprised to find her in her son's room) was sleeping on a futon beside the bed. They looked peaceful and it was then when Atia remembered that she needed to go to the doctor's for an appointment soon.

"Aki-chan?" she repeated a bit louder, hoping her son will wake up. His eyes flickered opened slowly and his head turned to look at her.

"Kaa-san...?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Aki-chan, I have a doctor's appointment today. I made lunch for you. It's in the refrigerator."

"Hai, kaa-san..." and he fell back asleep, a light snore coming from his mouth. Atia chuckled and exited the room, gently and softly closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Botan had appeared in the room and looked at the sleeping Tantei. She smiled and yelled, "Wake up you two!"

"Ack!" Aki had fell off the bed and landed on Kiyomi who instantly sat up and scowled at her friend, pushing him off her.

"Damnit, Botan! We're trying to get some sleep here!" Kiyomi yelled.

Aki rubbed his eyes. "Kami-sama, do you mind? It's..." He took a look at the clock, "...12:55 p.m here. People are trying to get some sleep here."

"Exactly what I said." Kiyomi added, crossing her arms and glaring at the Grim Reaper.

"B-but this is important! Your remember what the Mirror of Forlorn Hope does, right?" Botan asked in distress. The two nodded.

"The Mirror of Forlorn Hope makes the greatest and deepest desire of the holder come true but the thing in exchange is the holder's life." Kiyomi recited. She caught the strange look Aki was giving her. "Oh come off it. Just cause you don't study doesn't mean I don't either...will you stop looking at me like that!"

Botan cleared her throat and the two teens turned their attention back at her. "Yes well, the Mirror only works on the full moon which is tonight."

"Are you fucking serious?" they exclaimed.

"Yes! Which means the holder can wish for whatever he wants! Including world destruction!"

"She." Kiyomi corrected. "The one who held the Mirror was a she and she didn't seem like she wanted world destruction or anything."

"So? Kurama didn't look like he was deadly, from the way he looks, and yet he was Youko." Aki argued.

Kiyomi sighed. "Look. I'm just saying that she..." She trailed off when she heard something in her mind. A feminine voice.

_"Come to the Miyazaki Hospital by 6:45 p.m and I'll let you have the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. Tell Noriyuki Akikaze as well."_

"What? What is it, Kiyomi-chan?" Botan asked, worried. Kiyomi swallowed hard and turned to Aki.

"S-she...Miharu just contacted me." Kiyomi swallowed, trying to get her voice steady back. "She told me and Aki to meet her at Miyazaki Hospital by 6:45 tonight and she'll give back the Mirror."

"It could be a trap!" Aki exclaimed.

Botan seemed deep in thought. "Maybe you should go. I mean, it could benefit you two and us as well. Who knows, maybe we'll get another Tantei member." She grinned. Kiyomi and Aki sweatdropped.

"Ahem." Aki cleared his throat. "So we're going, right Yomi?" The orange head nodded. "Good. Now, let's get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Yay! Food!" Kiyomi and Botan exclaimed and rushed downstairs to the kitchen while Aki followed, only not as fast.

--------------------

Kiyomi and Aki had changed out of their school uniform and into something more comfortable. Kiyomi had pulled on a blue sweatshirt over an orange shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Aki was dressed in a black t-shirt under a dark red jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans.

They were running to Miyazaki Hospital since it was already 7:00. They stopped when they noticed Miharu leaning against the wall that was near the door. She wasn't in her school uniform but was only dressed in a white shirt under a grey t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She pushed herself off the wall and gave a small smile when she saw that they had come.

"Where's...the...Mirror?" Kiyomi asked, gasping for air.

"First, I want you to see something." Miharu went inside the hospital. Kiyomi and Aki exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed. They passed by the rushing doctors and nurses and the lobby full of crying and sleeping people. No one spared them a second glance, although a few greeted Miharu which she returned with a nod and a smile. Kiyomi guessed that she was a regular here, from how most of the staff knew her.

They finally stopped before a door that was labeled as Room 352. Miharu entered as the two followed her. The door closed and Kiyomi saw a woman sitting up on the bed. She had aquamarine colored hair that reached to her waist but was tied back with a pale yellow hair tie. Her eyes were midnight blue, the same shade as Miharu's, and they were currently focused on the book she was reading. When the door had closed with a click, she had looked up and gave a smile.

"Miharu-chan, I see you've brought friends." she said kindly.

"Yes, kaa-san. This is Noriyuki Akikaze and Hanabishi Kiyomi." Miharu introduced and Kiyomi mentally wondered how she knew their names in the first place.

"Hello, Noriyuki-kun, Hanabishi-san." the woman bowed her head and looked back at Miharu. "Have you eaten yet?"

Miharu nodded. "You should worry about your own health, kaa-san. You need your vitamins."

"Oh Rei--Miharu-chan. You know I can take care of myself." the woman said.

Kiyomi and Aki exchanged looks, having the same thought in their minds.

What the hell was going on?

--------------------

Kiyomi, Aki, and Miharu were on the roof of the hospital, the moon shining overhead.

"Now are you giving us that Mirror?" Aki asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you a story first." Miharu stated.

"Once there was a Koorime. She was different from the other Koorime and was fascinated by the outside world. One day, she got off the Glacier and came across an injured kitsune. His fur was silver and he had been injured from a sword wound. The Koorime took care of the kitsune and soon fell in love with each other. The two mated and soon had twins. One looked like a normal Koorime, the other looked of a youko.

"When the Koorime heard of the twins and how the Koorime had mated with a youko, they tried to kill the kit but they escaped to Ningenkai. However, the Koorime child had been left behind and the youko had disappeared. Only the Koorime and the kit remained and they supported each other.

"The kit stole things from Makai, earning a name for herself. However, when she was 983 years old, she stopped stealing because her mother had been cursed by a sorceress. The Koorime would die on the day she turns 1500 at 8:00, 17 years from then. The kit searched for any way to cure the Koorime but to no success. Then, when she was 17, a hi-youkai came and told her that he needed her thieving abilities to steal the Three Treasures. She agreed, if only she could get the Mirror of Forlorn Hope to save the Koorime. The hi-youkai agreed as well and now, the kit will wish for the Koorime's health for she will die in ten minutes."

Kiyomi and Aki were having an overload on all the information which Miharu took advantage of. She set the Mirror on the ground in front of her and looked at her reflection. "Mirror of Forlorn Hope, I awaken you from your slumber and ask you to grant my deepest desire."

The Mirror glowed and a reflection of Miharu's mother appeared on the glass. "This demon's health...you wish for it?"

"Yes."

"Very well." and it was then when the two Reikai Tantei had digested all the information and was currently shocked to see electricity coming from the Mirror and circling around Miharu. Her eyes were closed in silent pain and she was biting her lower lip. Kiyomi instantly ran to where Miharu was and stuck her arm out to the Mirror. Miharu turned to her, confused.

"What are you doing!" the girl shouted.

"You're the kit in the story, aren't you!" Kiyomi exclaimed over the wind. She received no answer so she guessed she was right. "Well, let's do a little repeat of history! If Yuusuke did the same thing to Kurama, then this would probably work as well!"

"You're crazy, Yomi!" Aki yelled.

"Well I'm not going to be the one who is going to tell your mother that her daughter died just to save her!" Kiyomi screamed. Miharu stared at her in amazement and then the electricity stopped and the two fell to the floor, unconscious. Aki hurried over to them, checking Kiyomi for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found there was one. Miharu moaned and gained consciousness again. She stared at Aki for a while before giving a smile and closed her eyes.

The Mirror of Forlorn Hope seemed to have sighed although no one noticed. "Two times...seriously. I'm such a nice guy at times but these two...Can't have them dying just yet. They seem...interesting..."

--------------------

Kiyomi opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was staring at a white ceiling. She immediately sat up and noticed that Aki was right next to her, looking at her with concern.

"You alright? You didn't wake up for two days." he informed.

"Urgh...where am I?" She rubbed her head, groaning.

"You're at my house." Kiyomi tensed as she looked over at the doorway to see that Miharu was coming in, carrying a tray of food. She set it down at the bedside drawer. "Eat. You must be starving..." and she left the room.

"So are we seriously at her house?" Kiyomi asked, looking at the food suspiciously.

"Yup." Aki took one of the bowls and began eating the ice-cream. "Don't worry about the food. It's not drugged or anything. Besides, according to Miharu-chan, ice-cream will do you good to regain your energy."

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow. "'Miharu-chan'? Already that familiar, Aki?"

The Yuusuke reincarnate just shrugged and ate another spoonful of vanilla ice-cream. Kiyomi picked up her bowl and began eating the strawberry. "I find it interesting. She's a Forbidden Child, an Imigo, and she's a girl."

Kiyomi then had a flashback.

_"Yea. The Koorime I befriended, her name's Satsuki and she came down because she was searching for someone. She didn't tell me who. Just that she was searching for someone."_

Kiyomi paled. She gulped and asked, "Did she tell you the name of her twin?"

Aki stared at her. "Yea. Funny thing about that. It's Satsuki Koorime."

It took all she had to stop her from fainting. "Then the someone Satsuki had been searching for was..."

It then dawned on Aki. "...Miharu."

Kiyomi took another bite out of her ice-cream. "Do you know where Satsuki is now?"

Aki shook his head. "She checks up on me twice a week. She hasn't for two months now."

"Rather strange don't you think?" Kiyomi asked, eyes narrowing. "You don't think she was figured out and kidnapped, do you?"

"I think we need to concentrate on Ketsui." Aki said, changing the subject smoothly. "From what I've gathered from Miharu-chan, he's a hi-youkai and is a sword-wielder, owning a katana. But the worst part of it is the fact that he has a Jagan eye implant."

Kiyomi choked on the soda she was drinking when she was listening to him. "J-jagan e-eye?" When she received a nod in response, she groaned. "Damnit!** Now** I know why that headband was on his forehead! I had a suspicion it was because of that infamous eye but I was hoping it was just an accessory put there so he would look pretty!"

Aki stared at her like she was crazy. "Yomi...why would a fire demon wear a headband to look **_pretty_** of all things?"

Kiyomi growled. "I don't know. To look cute?"

Aki shook his head as he drank his soda. "Baka. So we just need a plan."

"Right."


End file.
